Removing the contents of a typical length of pipe often may be difficult due to the nature of the contents or the geometry of the pipe itself. For example, a viscous liquid may be difficult to place in motion and may leave a significant amount of residue on the walls of the pipe.
Known air flow systems generally involve large, powerful blowers so as to provide the air pressure and the velocity needed to remove substantially all of the contents from the pipe, including most of the residue. It is possible, however, for the air used to clear the pipe to contaminate the contents therein. Separate sanitation systems are known, but these systems also add to the complexity of the system as a whole.
There is a desire, therefore, for simplified pipe clearing systems. The systems preferably can clear a length of pipe in a fast and efficient manner, including the residue on the walls of the pipe while maintaining the sanitation of the system as a whole.